


unrequited

by strawberryfiz



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfiz/pseuds/strawberryfiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>was this what it meant to be loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is rly awkward, idk if im gonna keep it up for long bc of that. but its just a really quick oneshot w/ no capitals

you clicked your tongue as your fingers tapped against your desk in a rythmatic pattern. the teachers voice droned on about a boring subject and you could tell today was going to be a slow day.  
your gaze slowly fell away from the blackboard, and without you realising, fixated itself on something much more interesting. stan marsh.  
your eyes traced over his details. each strand of hair that fell out of his worn beanie, blue eyes that were half lidded from growing boredom, and the soft curves of his lips.  
you felt your face flush and you quickly turned away.

that happened often these days.  
The first time you realised what it meant, you were sitting on a swing set with your best friend. it was a rainy day, but you were both kids and neither of you cared. Words spilled out of both of your mouths and you swear you never took your eyes off of him.  
time passed quickly and a comfortable silence soon fell. you both sat content with enjoying eachothers company even in spite of the light rain that slowly soaked through your clothes.  
the sound of the shifting of fabric meant that he was turning to face you and he smiled, the loveliest smile you think you have ever seen. you were sure in that moment that you felt your heart burst.  
that was the first time you knew what love was.

over the following weeks you tried telling yourself that you didn't, you couldn't love your best friend. but every day you knew it became more and more true. you couldn't deny it anymore. everytime you thought of him you got a warm, fuzzy feeling in your stomach, and god, was it hard to not think of him.

a few days later is the moment you swear you felt your heart drop and sink into a pit in your stomach.  
"I got back with wendy!!" you heard your friend exclaim, and your mouth became dry.  
it shouldn't of surprised you, they had been on and off for a while.  
but this time around it stung. it stung a lot. the warm fuzzy feeling was reduced to spikes and your heart shrinked. But even through all of the pain you couldnt help but smile. he looked so happy.  
was this what it meant to be in love?


End file.
